Birth-Doh Cake/Templates
Zlock: Oh Good My The Old Double Dose Split Twango: It's gonna Be A Tough Shot Mot: I don't Go Twango But Since Today's my Birthday I Feel Extra Special Lucky Stop Bowling Pin: Oh Please Spare Us The DIA and By The Way Don't Let The Teensy-Weensy Fact No One's Ever Made This Shot Before in the Entire By The Way Stop Bowling Pin And Doh Doh Island Make You Greatness Nice or Anything Twango: Nothing I Can't Stand The Boy Stop Bowling Pin Mot: (Scream) Stop Bowling Pin: (Resberry) Stop Bowling Pin: (Scream) Both: Woh-oh Twango: Way It Go Zlok Zlok: Let Show In It Him Mot: it's squeeze Me X3 Mot: How About Another Game Zlock: Wish I Could Right Here to get Started and Making Your Birthday Cake If It's Gonna Be Ready in time for the Party Twango: Wait A Minute Zlock What I Thought I Was Look At Your Birthday Cake Zlok: that's Impossible Franco it might ask you to make his Birthday Cake he Would Never Ask Me To Make To Cake That You've Seen yes you Can Make Instead of Me Mot: Uhhhhh Both: (WHAT YOU DOING ANNAAHHAAH) Twiki: Hey, What All The Yelling About Zlock: I'm Matt-me That I Can Make is Birthday Cake Twango: And He Also Prosmised Me I Could Birthday Cake Tiki Tu: (Bell Ring) Zlok: What Is Matter With You Twiki: Are You Always Make Tiki Tu his hair stand on End Twiki: Relax Tiki Tu on Handle This Tiki Tu: Hmm Twiki: It's Solution Simple Why Don't You Both Make Mother Cake Tiki Tu: That's a Great Idea Twiki then we can I throw your birthday cake instead of Is Want Zlok: I Don't Know Twiki: Just Agreed Both: Agreed Twiki: Ohhh Twango: Yuck Twiki: Well I Guess That Settles That Twiki: See You at the Birthday Cake Mot Tiki Tu: (Beep) Twiki: Stop Fooling Around Tiki We Got to do Tiki Tu: WOW WOW DO-WOP-Do-WA- Do Twiki: I Hurt That Mot: Hey Where'd Everybody Go Doh-Doh-Island Twango: Ahh Get Out Of A Finishing Touch on my Creation Twango: (Braps) Huh Huh huh I Think About It The Cake Twango: Roll Up I've Invented the perfect copy birthday to you Zoo Cake Twango: Let's Seize a lot trying come up with something cooler then that uh, Zlok: Ek Eeek Eeeek Eeeek Zlok: Nothing Says happy birthday like an upside down Triple Double bubble cake that's what I always say sometimes Doh-Doh-Island Twango: here you go Mot happy birthday to you Zoo Cake the best Birthday Cake in the whole wide world Zlok: You Need to kick in that birthday cake in the whole wide world Frist Second Mot: it's squeeze Me X2 Wooowho Mot: it's squeeeeezeee Meeeee Twiki: Don't Touch in the Birthday Cakes Twango: It's ruined Zlok: It's A Men Mot: It's Delicious Twango: You Know what's not it really is Zlok: From now I will have happy birthday to you upside down Triple Double Bubble Cake out everyone's Birthday Mot: The Best Cake Of All Both: Hooray Yay Category:Templates